Gargoyles: Luna falena
by KittyKatt25
Summary: When a mother and her 2 daughters run away from their home and family, can they find a new beginning, a new family, or will their past find them again. First part of my gargoyle series. Will be romance and relationships in later chapters.


**Chapter 1**

**Celia:** Lalia, Fia. Stai vicino. (**_Lalia, Fia. Stay close._**)

**Fia:** Mamma, dove stiamo andando? (**_Mamma, where are we going?_**)

**Celia: **Andremo dove egli mai trovarci. (**_We will go where HE shall never find us._**)

**Lalia:** bares her fangs Egli pagherà per quello che ha fatto per te mamma. (**_He will pay for what he did to you mamma_**)

**Celia:** stops and turns to her daughters, grips them both into a tight hug No, nessuno di voi è andare contro il tuo Sire. Lui è troppo potente. (**_No, neither of you shall go against your Sire. He is too powerful._**) gently cradles both their faces Egli ti farà del male sia o peggio. Promettimi che non andrà contro di lui. (**_He will hurt you both or worse. Promise me you will not go against him._**)

**Fia:** Prometto mamma. (**_I promise mamma._**) Lalia looks away

**Celia:** turns Lalia's face towards her Lalia, promettimi. (**_Lalia, promise me._**)

**Lalia:** looks at her mother and sighs Prometto mamma. (**_I promise mamma._**)

**Celia:** smiles and hugs them again Buono. (**_Good._**) hears a ship in the distance Una nave! Vieni, affrettatevi! (**_A ship! Come, hurry._**) they all hurry and find the ship. They sneak on the ship without the humans seeing them Ci riposiamo qui oggi. Il sorgere del sole e su di noi le mie figlie. Sonno. Ci muoveremo ancora una volta che cala la notte. (**_We will rest_********_here today. The sunrise is upon us my daughters. Sleep. We will move again when night falls._**)

**Lalia & Fia:** Sì mamma. (**_Yes mamma._**) unbeknownst to them the ship set sail as soon as the sun rose. Heading for America.

**_{Goliath and his clan are patrolling the city. Goliath and Hudson are a team. Broadway and Angela are another. Then there's Brookland and Lexington. Bronx is watching the castle.}_**

**Brookland:** sighs while gliding alongside Lexington It's so quiet now.

**Lex:** Well, with most of our enemies behind bars, are now our allies, or just aren't around anymore. It will be quiet like this for a while. Well, besides the quarrymen. Wish they'd disappear.

**Brookland:** groans Wish there was some type of action. A burglary, anything! I'm so bored!

**Lex:** chuckles Never figured you'd a whiner.

**Brookland:** defensive I'm not whining.

**Lex:** Really? quirks an eye ridge Then what would you call that just now?

**Brookland:** Complaining. they both chuckle his inner com bleeps. Broadway Yo Broadway, what's up?

**Broadway:** -_Hey Brookland, Goliath just called me and Angie. Said to come back to the castle.-_

**Brookland:** Ok. Meet ya there. disconnects and sighs Time to go home Lex. depressed

**Lex: **looks at himWhat's up?

**Brookland: **Goliath called Broadway and Angela, guess it's slow for them too. sighs again

**Lex:** sees Brooklands sad expression Hey, Brookland looks at him don't worry. You'll find a mate one day.

**Brookland:** smiles sadly Yea, one day. sighs _He's lucky he has no desire for a female yet._

**Lex:** _Gotta lighten the mood._ smiles Race ya. angles his body and takes off ahead

**Brookland:** chuckles Oh you're on! takes off after him

**_{3 days hiding in the ship. Celia, Lalia, and Fiammetta make it to America. They rush out of the ship once night falls. They now are hiding in the park in Manhatten.}_**

**Celia:** she and her daughters hide in a cluster of trees after steeling food from one of the many vendors scattered around Mangia le mie figlie. Domani ci troveremo alcuni capi di abbigliamento adatti. (**_Eat my daughters. Tomorrow we will find us some suitable clothing_**) both girls nod Prego faremo una nuova vita qui. (**_I pray we will make a new life here_**) gently rubs her stomach where a small bowl like bump stands

**Lalia:** Lo pure mamma. (**_I as well mamma._**)

**Fia: **sees a moon moth "Una falena luna?" Mamma, una falena luna. ("**_A moon moth?" Mamma, a moon moth._**) her mother sees it Posso prenderlo? (**_May I catch it?_**)

**Lalia:** chuckles Vuoi vedere se le leggende sono vere? (**_You want to see if the legends are true?_**)

**Fia:** nods Sì, se prendo e faccio un augurio, che dovrebbe diventare realtà. (**_Yes, if I catch it and make a wish, it should come true._**)

**Celia:** smiles Si può Fiammetta. Basta non andare lontano. (**_You may Fiammetta. Just do not go far._**)

**Fia:** nods and hops down Lo farò. (**_I will_****_._**) follows the moth further into the woods _Tornate__qui Luna Moth. Ho un desiderio ho bisogno concesso._ (**_"_****_Get back here Moon Moth. I have a wish I need granted."_**) continues to follow, not realizing how far she has gone. Not far off, Lexington is walking Bronx.

**Lex:** sighs Come on Bronx. Just pick a spot already. Bronx continues to smell around, now picking up on a new scent. He starts to bark excitedly and runs off Bronx wait! chases after him

**Fia:** has the moon moth in her sights. Down on all fours, crouched like a cat ready to pounce Tu sei tutta mia ora. (**_You are all mine now._**) pounces and grabs the moth, making sure not to hurt it. Finalmente. (**_Finally._**) peeks into her hands and smiles Shuts her eyes tightly and makes her wish whispers Vorrei che me, la mia mamma, mia sorella e troverò un posto da chiamare casa. Vorrei che la mamma uovo porta sarà in buona salute. Mi auguro che siamo felici (**_I wish me, my mamma, and my sister will find a place to call home. I wish the egg mamma carries will be healthy. I wish for us to be happy._**) sets the moth free and watches it flutter away smiles…hears a dog barking, steadily coming closer _Un cane?_ (**_"_****_A dog?"_**) looks around and hides in a cluster of bushes watches the dog appear…and turns out to be a gar-dog. _A_ _Gar-cane ?!_ (**_"_****_A Gar-dog?!"_**) watches it sniff around, then start running towards her hiding spot. EEEP! the gar-dog jumps on her and starts licking her face. She starts to laugh Smettere di cane! Mi fa il solletico! (**_Stop dog! That tickles!_**) continues to laugh

**Lex:** hears a scream _Oh no._ starts to run, but slows once he hears someone laughing _What?_ enters the clearing where Bronx is, sees him on top of someone Bronx, stop. Get off! Bronx obeys and trots over to Lex, jumping on him before he can get a good look at the victim. Starts licking his face Ah Bronx, laughs get off you over grown mut.

**Fia:** gets up after her giggle fit. Sees the Gar-dog 'Bronx' on someone else notices the person on the ground is a male gargoyle close to her age. Oh no (**_Oh no_**) Starts to back up, but trips over an up-turned tree root. Twisting her ankle and falling on her bottom _Ohi!_ (**_Ow!_**) rubs her sore bottom. Looks up and sees the gargoyle looking shocked to see her scared, tries to get up, but her sprained ankle prevents her from standing. She starts to scoot away when the gargoyle stands and takes a step towards her Stop! Non ti avvicinare! (**_Stop! Do not come any closer!_**) visibly shaking now

**Lex:** sees her shaking and her scared face. Puts his hands up in a submissive gesture. Hey, it's ok. I wont hurt you. smiles kindly _Holy cow! A female gargoyle?! And my age too!_ takes a deep breath What's your name?

**Fia:** continues to look at him, still very nervous. Realizes he was saying something to her. Looks directly into his eyes Che Cosa? (**_What?_**)

**Lex:** confused Can you speak English?

**Fia: **Eenglish…liiittle. takes a few deep breaths to calm herself

**Lex:** nods Can you understand me? she nods hesitantly. He smiles What's your name?

**Fia:** hesitantly Fiammetta.

**Lex:** smiles Fiammetta, that's pretty. sees her blush a little _She's really cute. _My names Lexington. But everyone calls me Lex for short.

**Fia:** nods and stands shakily. Putting more of her weight on her good leg points to herself shyly Fia. smiles a little

**Lex:** nods Fia, where are you from?

**Fia: **most of her nerves have settled nowItaly. dove sono? (**_where am I?_**) sees his confused look shakes her head Where…here?

**Lex:** Oh. Manhattan, New York.

**Fia:** tilts her head Monhaden? he nods is about to ask him something else when someone called Lex's name and was getting closer

**Hudson:** Lex, where are ye laddie? The sun will rise in an hours' time. enters the clearing and sees Lex and Bronx…and a small female gargoyle that couldn't be older than 16 shocked to see her Who are ye lassie? takes a step closer to her when he hears 2 feminine menacing growls behind the small girl. He pulls his dagger out and gets into a defensive stance. his eyes widen when he sees 2 sets of red eyes. Sees 2 females walk out of the clearing. There wings spread out.

**Celia:** growls Allontanatevi da mia figlia Alpha! (**_Get away from my daughter Alpha!_**)

**Lalia:** approaches Fia Fia, vieni (**_Fia, come_**) takes her sisters arms and slowly pulls her against her. Wrapping her wings around her protectively

**Fia:** hugs Lalia. Lalia, io sono ok. (**_Lalia, I'm ok._**) looks at Lex Lex mi farà alcun male. (**_Lex will do me no harm._**)

**Lalia:** never breaking eye contact with Hudson Non importa. (**_It matters not._**)

**Lex:** Hudson, put down your weapon.

**Fia:** looks at her mother Mamma, va tutto bene (**_Mamma, it's alright_****_._**)

**Celia:** watches as the older Alpha puts his weapon away Tu chi sei? (**_Who are you?_**)

**Hudson:** confused What?

**Celia:** glares at him Who are you Alpha?!

**Hudson:** shocked, but answers My name is Hudson Lass. Who are ye?

**Celia:** Celia. slowly, she lowers her wings looks towards Fia Fia, siete bene? (**_Fia, are you well?_**)

**Fia:** nods Sì mamma. Ho inciampato e fatto del male la caviglia. (**_Yes mamma. I just tripped and harmed my ankle._**)

**Celia:** Lalia, prendere Fia con voi. Il sole sorgerà presto. (**_Lalia, take Fia with you. The sun shall rise soon._**)

**Lalia: **Sì mamma. Vieni Fia. (**_Yes mamma. Come Fia._**) turns and allows Fia to get on her back Andiamo. (**_Lets go._**)

**Celia:** Tu vai. Lo recuperare. Go. (**_You go. I will catch up. Go_****_._**) Lalia nods and runs back into the woods

**Lex:** takes a step foreward Wait Fia. the mother steps where her daughters disappeared. Growls deeply before backing away into the woods. Uh…Hudson?

**Hudson:** looks at Lex Aye Laddie?

**Lex:** We saw the same thing right?

**Hudson:** nods Aye, we did. We should tell Goliath. Lex nods and they both with Bronx run back to the building


End file.
